Love in the Gray
by Rammona Luviss
Summary: This is the story of Tula Gray, and her life at Hogwarts in her Fifth Year.(Slytherin) Read and Review!
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: All of the Characters you need to know will be posted at the bottom just to not confuse anyone :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts/Teachers**

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Currently it perched on the head of 'Gray, Tula' a thin first year girl who was now apart of the silver and green house. She dutifully took a seat next to the other first years in her new house and anxiously watched the rest of the ceremony. When it 'Veneres, Baudric' turned to be sorted, Tula crossed her fingers under the table, but the minute the Hat touched Baudric's head the Sorting hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" and the opposing house erupted into cheering.

Everyone, who came from a wizard family, knew who Baudric was. His older siblings were the best Quidditch players Hufflepuff has ever seen. His brother, Sammy, actually went on to play for the Arrows, but none of that mattered to Tula. Growing up, she had been living just down the street from him, but Tula could never get enough courage to go and talk with him. Then again she was also as close to 'being in love' as an eleven year old can get, but unfortunately, so did everyone else.

With Baudric now in Gryffindor, and every girl an option, Tula's chances were next to nothing.

* * *

**Tula Gray- (Slytherin) The main character**

**Baudric Veneres- (Gryffindor) Tula's crush, and well known throughout the wizard ****community**


	2. Beth Witbrick

Sitting in the compartment on the train, Tula did what she did best; sleep. Tula fell asleep in the oddest places so the Express was nothing strange, she just rested her head on Beth lap and fell asleep.

A few minutes after Tula fell asleep, the compartment door slid open. "Marshall, not now please. She's sleeping!" Beth hissed.

"Well hello to you too, but you have a Perfect's meeting to be at… Don't you Elizabeth?" Marshall threw back at her smugly.

Marshall was also a Slytherin like Tula, but he was a year older than her and a notorious trouble maker. But not like "setting-a-couple-Stinkbombs-off" trouble, like "setting-the-Charm's-wing-on-fire-for-no-reason" trouble. Marshall always flirted with Tula too, who thought nothing of it, just to mess with her brain. The guy was legit crazy

Beth tried to wriggle out from under Tula, but was struggling a little. Marshall quickly held part of Tula's weight to make it easier for her, and then deftly slid into the seat once she was free. Beth internally fought some battle deciding whether to say something.

"Tick tock, Elizabeth. You're late as of right now," Marshall pointedly said.

Beth pursed her lips and then hustled away, purposely not shutting the compartment door.

An hour or so after Beth left, Tula woke up. Groggily she pushed herself to a sitting position and realized that she wasn't sleeping on Beth's lap anymore, "Where's Beth, Marshall!?"

"Ahh calm down, Pigeon, Elizabeth just went to her Perfects meeting."

Tula paused, "Wait, Beth isn't a Perfect… Is she?" She scoffed, "Anyways what are you doing here?'"

Marshall exaggerated a pout, "I thought we were friends, Tulie"

"That's not what I meant, we are but-"

"I, being a good friend, thought that you should know that Baudric Veneres and Erin Winks are now a thing," Marshall baited

All the wind went out of Tula as if she had been punched, but her face remained impassive, "Y-yeah I did know that… That's old news right. They've been together since like…"

"Since July"

"Exactly… See that's old new, so why are you bringing this up?"

Marshall shrugged, "I think you know, Pidg, but I'll let you think that you're still being secretive."

He threw her a devilish grin and then stood up. He waltzed out of the compartment and Tula slammed the door shut sufficiently breaking the glass. She pulled out her wand and fixed it, but Tula wanted to break something else. Her gut dropped and her head felt as if it were stuffed with sawdust. She was angry, embarrassed and a little depressed; most of all though, Tula wanted to cry because what if people knew that she like Baudric?

For most people it wouldn't be as monumentla, but for someone like Tula, that would be unthinkable

* * *

**Tula Gray- (Slytherin) The main character**

**Baudric Veneres- (Gryffindor) Tula's crush, and well known throughout the wizard ****community**

**Beth Witbrick- (Hufflepuff) Tula's best friend, a Perfect and really shy**

**Marshall Candor- (Slytherin) A year ahead of Tula, and is a legit trouble maker**

**Erin Winks- (NM) Baudric's girlfriend **


	3. The New Item

Sitting in the compartment on the train, Tula did what she did best; sleep. Tula fell asleep in the oddest places so the Express was nothing strange, she just rested her head on Beth lap and fell asleep.

A few minutes after Tula fell asleep, the compartment door slid open. "Marshall, not now please. She's sleeping!" Beth hissed.

"Well hello to you too, but you have a Perfect's meeting to be at… Don't you Elizabeth?" Marshall threw back at her smugly.

Marshall was also a Slytherin like Tula, but he was a year older than her and a notorious trouble maker. But not like "setting-a-couple-Stinkbombs-off" trouble, like "setting-the-Charm's-wing-on-fire-for-no-reason" trouble. Marshall always flirted with Tula too, who thought nothing of it, just to mess with her brain.

Beth tried to wriggle out from under Tula, but was struggling a little. Marshall quickly held part of Tula's weight to make it easier for her, and then deftly slid into the seat once she was free. Beth internally fought some battle deciding whether to say something.

"Tick tock, Elizabeth. You're late as of right now," Marshall pointedly said.

Beth pursed her lips and then hustled away, purposely not shutting the compartment door.

An hour or so after Beth left, Tula woke up. Groggily she pushed herself to a sitting position and realized that she wasn't sleeping on Beth's lap anymore, "Where's Beth, Marshall!?"

"Ahh calm down, Pigeon, Elizabeth just went to her Perfects meeting."

Tula paused, "Wait, Beth isn't a Perfect… Is she?" She scoffed, "Anyways what are you doing here?'"

Marshall exaggerated a pout, "I thought we were friends, Tulie"

"That's not what I meant, we are but-"

"I, being a good friend, thought that you should know that Baudric Veneres and Erin Winks are now a thing," Marshall baited

All the wind went out of Tula as if she had been punched, but her face remained impassive, "Y-yeah I did know that… That's old news right. They've been together since like…"

"Since July"

"Exactly… See that's old new, so why are you bringing this up?"

Marshall shrugged, "I think you know, Pidg, but I'll let you think that you're still being secretive."

He threw her a devilish grin and then stood up. He waltzed out of the compartment and Tula slammed the door shut sufficiently breaking the glass. She pulled out her wand and fixed it, but Tula wanted to break something else. Her gut dropped and her head felt as if it were stuffed with sawdust. She was angry, embarrassed and a little depressed; most of all though, Tula wanted to cry because what if people knew that she like Baudric?

For most people it wouldn't be as monumentla, but for someone like Tula, that would be unthinkable


End file.
